


Misunderstanding

by flywithu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Clingywoohyun, M/M, Surprises, busymyungsoo, woohyunbeingemotional, woohyunsbirthday, woosoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flywithu/pseuds/flywithu
Summary: Myungsoo is busy with his drama shoots that he doesn't even have time to spend with Woohyun. Woohyun is emotional, his birthday is nearing and Myungsoo said he will have drama shoots in the outskirts of Seoul for days. When his friend, Youngshin asked him if he wants to follow him to Japan, he agrees straight away.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I have been keeping this in my drafts for so long since Woohyun's birthday to be honest. So I decided to take a look at it and there you go!  
> I just proof-read it once, I'm so sorry if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> Leave me some comments! Comments motivate me to write <3

It is Sunday and Woohyun is basically roaming at home, doing nothing. He picks up the television’s remote control, and changing the channels from one to another but none could attract his attention. He flops down on the couch while sighing for the nth time.  
“I am so bored!” He yells. Not even caring whether the whole neighborhood area can hear him or not. He flinched when he feels his phone vibrates, he stormed up so quickly excited to read the message from the expected person. His eyes turns dim when it is not the person he expected. It is from Youngshin, his friend.

  
_Hey what are doing? Busy?_  
_Just at home, doing nothing._ –Woohyun replies.  
_Wanna follow me to Japan? We can celebrate your birthday there_.

  
Woohyun blinks his eyes few times, fingers tapping his smartphone. Still doesn’t know what to reply.

  
_When?_ – Woohyun asked.  
_Tuesday, 7th in the morning. You ok with it?_  
_Of course! The boys are all busy anyway for me. Let’s have fun!_  
_Great! See u later then!_

Woohyun checks his phone again, to make sure he doesn’t miss his boyfriend message. No, he is not wrong. Myungsoo doesn’t replies him yet. Woohyun feels his chest tighten, he feels like crying. Maybe he is just emotional and lonely. But how many times have it been? Myungsoo is so busy with his schedules and as time passes by he notices they spend less time together.  
Woohyun misses Myungsoo. He understands Myungsoo’s work. But at times like this, when his birthday is nearing, it seems like Myungsoo doesn’t even remembers it. And now not to mention, his boyfriend will be away for drama shooting for 5 days. Which means, there’s zero possibilities of them spending time together.

Woohyun picks his phone up again, calling someone.  
“Hyung, I am going to Japan this Tuesday with Youngshin” Woohyun said. More like informing rather than asking for permission  
“Only you two? For how long?” Geonam asked  
“I think so. I’m not sure yet. Maybe on 11th?”  
“Alright. Do you want me to tag along?”  
“Naaah its okay, hyung. I will take care of myself”  
“Be careful. Inform me everything. Call me right away if anything happens”  
“Yes, sir!” Woohyun ended the call when he hears Geonam’s chuckle.  
Woohyun gets up from the couch he saw the time. Oh it’s almost 5pm. He needs to get ready for his live broadcast later tonight.

 

It is few more minutes before his birthday. Woohyun keeps on checking his phone, in case if Myungsoo calls him or text him. He makes sure to not put his phone is silent mode and on the highest level of ringtone.  
"Are you waiting for a call from someone, Woohyun?" Youngshin asked, looking at him concernly.  
"Huh? Ah no. I’m just checking the time" Well apparently he is not good at giving excuses. Woohyun now is in some sort of private bar Youngshin takes him, he doesn’t even know exactly where. Youngshin brought a few of his friends. Two girls and another boy. They exchanged quick introductions just now. As he kept on glancing to his phone, he could hear a happy birthday song sung by his friends. Woohyun feels like crying but he tries to suppress it with a smile. Why is he so emotional? Youngshin and his other friends are popping out the drinks and start to party. Woohyun tried to hype himself, but he just cannot.

'What am I doing here, without Myungsoo' Woohyun asked himself silently. He misses Myungsoo so bad. He wonders what Myungsoo is doing right now. Woohyun took his phone again, trying to call his lover. Beep after beep Myungsoo still doesn’t answer. Woohyun tries again. Still no answer. Woohyun bites his lips trying to hold his cry from breaking. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Hey, I think I should go. I am not feeling very well" Woohyun said to Youngshin and his other friends.  
"Huh? Are you okay Woohyun? Do you want me to accompany you?" Youngshin asked, he himself is drunk.  
"No, it’s okay. Just enjoy yourself. I don’t even drink. I can go back to hotel by myself. Thanks by the way for today" Woohyun said while carrying on the gifts they gave just now.  
"It’s nothing bro! Hurry and go take a rest! I’m sure you will be extra okay tomorrow" Youngshin said and push him away. Woohyun frowns, not understanding what Youngshin meant.  
"See you tomorrow then" Woohyun said while tapping his hands on Youngshin's shoulder and then proceed to excuse himself from Youngshin's friends.

Woohyun pushed the door of his hotel room slowly. He doesn’t even bother to turn on the lights. He just feel comfortable this way. Woohyun puts the gifts on the nearby table and he almost jumps out when he heard a noise, a sound like someone ruffles a comforter.  
"Finally, you are back" Woohyun freeze when he heard that voice. A voice he have been missing for the past few days.  
"Baby?" Myungsoo calls him. Myungsoo gets up from the bed and shifts closer to Woohyun.  
"Baby, what’s wrong?" Myungsoo asked. He snuggles closer trying to backhug Woohyun. He put his head on Woohyun’s shoulder, trying to smell Woohyun’s smell that he loves and misses so much. His hands on Woohyun’s waist to keep them close.  
"Why are you here?" Woohyun asked, cold.  
"I miss you" Myungsoo snuggles even closer to Woohyun. Their cheeks touching each other.  
"Happy birthday, baby" Myungsoo whispers, and gives a kiss to Woohyun’s left cheek.

Woohyun finally let out all of the emotions he kept when he heard Myungsoo's wish. He lets out the tears he tried to control from the bar earlier.  
"Woohyun? No, please why are you crying?" Myungsoo pushed Woohyun so they are facing each other now. Only the lights from the outside accompany them.  
"I ... miss .. you so bad" Woohyun said in between of his sobs. Upon hearing that, Myungsoo quickly hugs Woohyun to calm his lover.  
"Shhh, shh I’m here now. It’s okay baby" Myungsoo said while he pats Woohyun's hair lightly.  
"I’m so sorry, Woohyun" Myungsoo apologized while wiping Woohyun's tears away. Woohyun’s face is now red and all wet with tears. Woohyun stared at Myungsoo’s beautiful eyes. He suddenly feel embarrassed after all that crying. Woohyun shoved his face to Myungsoo's chest not wanting the other to see his face.  
"Hey whats’ wrong baby?"  
"I’m embarrassed. I don’t know why I am so emotional. I must look ugly now" Woohyun said still with his face on Myungsoo’s chest. Myungsoo lets out a laugh, seeing his cute lover behaving this way. Myungsoo put his hands and Woohyun’s cheeks keeping them close to his own face.  
"You are not ugly, Woohyun. Stop saying that will you?"  
"But I am ugl.." Woohyun’s sentence got cut when he feels Myungsoo’s lips on him.  
"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Please don’t say that baby. You are making me sad" Myungsoo said as he puts their foreheads together after the kiss. Woohyun nodded, feeling shy now. It has been a while since he last share a kiss with Myungsoo. Myungsoo grabbed Woohyun’s hands and pull him towards the sofa. They are sitting leaning to each other now. They sit there quietly just enjoying each other’s company with their fingers tangled together.

"Ah! How do you know I’m here?" Woohyun suddenly remembered. As far as he remembered, he never told Myungsoo he is going to Japan.  
"Don’t tell me... "  
"Yeah, I planned it with Youngshin" Myungsoo replied as he played with Woohyun’s tiny hands.  
"Oh my god! Then why didn’t you contact me? I almost went crazy missing you. Also, aren’t you supposed to have outskirts shoots till 11th?”  
"I begged the director to finish shooting early. So I can spend time with you. That’s why I couldn’t reply you baby. I’m sorry" Myungsoo kissed Woohyun’s head that is now on his chest.  
"I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m so selfish I never tries to understand you and your works. I’m such a bad boyfriend"  
"It’s okay baby we are together now. That what matters the most" Myungsoo leans forward to kiss Woohyun’s forehead. Woohyun shuts his eyes close shifting himself closer to tighten their hug.  


 

The next day Woohyun couldn’t feel even happier, he went to the Disneyland with Myungsoo and also Youngshin where they met by chance with Youngshin’s friend who is on holiday too. She turns out to be a big fan of Woohyun so she asked for a photo with him while Myungsoo was on the toilet. Woohyun agrees since he is in a good mood.  
Youngshin then left both Woohyun and Myungsoo together since he said he have some things to settle on. Woohyun doesn't asked further.  
Woohyun and Myungsoo enjoy their date so happily. They couldn’t be this open in Korea since people might recognize them. They know later or sooner they will know, but just not now. They want to enjoy their privacy.Later that night they went to Jaejoong’s concert. Woohyun went to greet Jaejoong alone at the backstage, since Myungsoo said he didn’t want to reveal himself although he is a big fan of Jaejoong. Woohyun took photos with Jaejoong and posted in his Instagram making Myungsoo whines with jealousy.

"I’m so jealous. I never took photo with Jaejoong hyung. I only managed to take photos with his sister before"  
"That’s why you should follow me just now. If not you could have photos with him"  
"I don’t want him to speculate about us. Rumors can spread just by little things"  
"Should we just reveal our relationship,Myungsoo?"  
"Are you serious Woohyun?" Myungsoo’s eyes turned big at the sudden suggestion by Woohyun.  
"Let’s just take it slowly and we should reveal it on the right time, ok baby?" Woohyun answered while reaching out for Myungsoo’s hand and kissed it. Myungsoo smiled and nodded.

 

Few days later Woohyun and Myungsoo laughed when they saw the rumors of Woohyun going on holiday in Japan with his girlfriend which is Youngshin’s friend as speculated by the netizens.  
"Only we know the truth..." Woohyun and Myungsoo giggled, enjoying their little freedom before they let the whole world knows about their relationship.


End file.
